Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 2: The Wise Feather of Fate
Second day of school, for you guys it would be a breeze, but for Mumble, well, you'll see. The sun was just starting to poke out from the horizon, everyone was waking up, as usual, and it was a good day to start off with. Mumble knew that he would get sort of annoyed by Gloria, but he still liked her for some reason, and so he set off for his second day of school. He was just half way to his destination when- “Oh look who it is, if it isn't Mumble the freak.” Gloria called out “Gloria, you know I'm in a bad mood already.” Mumble said, a bit tired “Well, you did agree that we would do this today, so...” She pointed out “Yeah, yeah, go on.” “Okay, but first we may need an audience.” Gloria said, a bit posh like. “What kind?” He didn't need an answer, for a group of chicks came up to see. “Oh, that kind.” “Yeah, let me start okay.” “What ever you say.” “Fine, how are you today blue eyes, because my eyes aren't frozen up all the time.” Mumble really didn't care about that insult, he already had a bit of jiff from his unique eye colour. “Is that the best you got Gloria?” “No, but maybe you should sing more, if you want an avalanche to start.” That one hurt, what made it worse was the fact that the others were saying “Oooh” or “Burn”. “Any more?” “Wow, you are one tough nut to crack.” And then she got an idea. “Mumble, do your parent's love you, or are you adopted, because that would explain a lot.” At that point, every chick within hearing distance commented on her insult skills, Mumble however, just felt very empty, almost as if he didn't have a soul, when he felt normal again, he started to feel the affects of the insult, with nothing else to do, he just cried to school. Gloria saw this and cheered. “Yey, I won! Come on guys, we have to go to school too.” Back at school, every chick walked in, Mumble could hear them whispering about what happened earlier that morning. By now Mumble stopped crying, but he still felt sad on the inside. Miss Viola soon stopped the chattering. “Right, today is our second day of school, we will start with singing out heartsongs again, I hope you all have a bit more to your songs, Seymour, you start.” “Um, okay.” He let out one deep breath, and sang, or rapped, if you like. “It's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder How I keep from going under It's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder How I keep from going under” “Oh yes, lovely, Gloria, you next.” “Um, miss?” “Yes, what is it dear?” “Is it alright if I could sing it all?” “You learnt your whole song? That's fantastic, go ahead.” As soon as she heard that, she prepared herself, everyone watched her sing. “Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Even some of the others were back staging her. I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love Oh, our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh, tear ducts and rust I'll fix it for us We're collecting dust But our love's enough You're holding it in You're pouring a drink No nothing is as bad as it seems We'll come clean Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again” When she finished, everyone cheered, even Mumble. “Gloria my dear, that was beautiful.” Miss Viola said softly “Gloria that was the best, I bet you'll become the best of all of us.” Mumble said, everyone was touched by what he said, despite the insults she gave him earlier, but how she reacted to that comment was far from expected. “Mumble, how many times do I have to say that I don't need your opinion?” She then slapped him, Viola saw this and was bout to tell her off, when Mumble interrupted. “Miss, don't tell her off, okay?” Everyone became confused, he earned a lot of questioning faces. “But I don't understand, she hit you and that's against the rules.” “I know that, but don't, please miss.” Mumble then did something that no one would of done at that moment, he actually plucked one of his feathers off. “Here Gloria.” He said at his calmest, before running off. At the end of the day, he came back to see everyone leaving, he came because he wanted to ask Miss something. “Miss?” “Mumble, where did you go?” “Not too far, but I need you to answer me a question.” “Go on...” “Can you, and me, well, be friends?” “A teacher and a student being friends, well I don't see why not.” Mumble actually was surprised, he didn't think she would accept. “Really?” “Yeah, you've had a rough day already so I could cheer you up. Speaking of which, how was it with Miss A?” “Terribly, I would either sing awfully, or, well...” “Go on...” “I would do this” And then he started dancing, when he finished, Miss was shocked at least. “So?” “Mumble, I need you to do me a favour.” “Okay.” “Can you see if you could practice that more, and see if you could make a song with it?” Mumble really didn't expect it to go that far, but he was thrilled when he finally met someone who approved of his tap dancing. “Okay, I'll see what I can do.” There was still some light to find a place to practice without anyone seeing, he then found a passage that went up to the top of the cliff. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions